Fire and Feathers
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Aisha is about as tsudere as any anime girl. When she arrives to the town, Sander the last thing she wanted to get caught up in was romance. Netherless she rejects Elsword's love and is oblivious to Chung's feelings. She finds herself slowly falling for Raven, ignoring Rena's warnings and Eve's advice.
1. Arrival to Sander

**Me: Hello. Another fanfic with Aisha as the main character.**

**Elsword: Favorism. You only like Aisha and Eve.**

**Rena: What?! I thought that I was your favorite!**

**Me: Never in a thousand years. Oh and now that you're here Elsword...you're going to stay single the whole fanfiction. And you'll have a one sided love to Eve, Aisha, Rena, and even Ara. **

**Elsword: WHAT?!**

**Me: And with all the RavenxEve stories, it's time to spread more RavenxAisha stories instead~**

**Aisha: ...Aren't I too old for him?**

**Me: LOVE HAS NO BOUNDARIES. INCLUDING AGE.**

**Eve: Is that so?**

**Me: Yes. And Elsword, you'll be a weird underage drinker.**

**Elsword: WHATS WITH ALL THE HATE?!**

**Raven: Your third sub class came out first in the NA version.**

**Eve: The game is named after you.**

**Me: I nearly lost my Rank D to you.**

**Aisha: ...Wait, do I insult him also?**

**Me: No of course not. You're the star of this story after all. Now read.**

* * *

**_~Aisha's POV~_**

_"Idiot." I whispered. My voice felt husky against the wind and lifeless. Tears streamed down my cheek. Sand dunes formed around me and brushed against my legs. The desert was always so cool at night. I turned around to stare at the moon, clinging onto my loose coat. The rim was red like blood. Fables told legends of the moon changing the rims outter colors would bring either fortune or misery. There is always a year though where the moon stays red all year long. And that is the time when the demons of the underground world are able to come to the surface and attack. This was the year where people with unique abilities can appear and stop hiding in the shadows. _

_I continued to walk, digging my heels into the soft sand, and slowly pushing against the wind. Just a few more miles and I would be at the town of Sander, the lost seventh Village. I shielded my eyes from the sand and trudged south. If I'm too slow...then the demons will appear and I'll have to chance of survival. Sand erupted around me and I shivered and hugged myself for warmth. _

_"Are you the chosen one?" A voice rasped. I shook my head, uncertain. "Answer me!"_

_"I don't know!" I cried and the sand died down. Before me was a town entrance, arched with eroded rock and a broken sign. I hurried past the arch and into the town, Sander. _

**_~Chung's POV~_**

_"Chug chug chug!" People yelled inside of the bar. I could see Elsword in the corner of my eye chugging gallons of alcohol. Underage drinking, huh? I sighed and diverted my eyes from the distasteful sight. The door to the bar swung open, and the tiny bell above it rang silently. A figure in a cloth cape with a hoodie walked in, I could see purple strays of hair sticking out. The figure walked up to the counter and sat. The bar owner recovered from his surprise._

_"What would you like?" He asked while cleaning a glass._

_"Just water is fine." The person replied swiftly. Definitely a girl. But she sounded very tired. The bar owner sighed. Water was free, while the rest of the beverages costed a bit of ED. He went to the back room to retrieve a glass of water for the new costumer. Elsword wobbled to the girl and sat next to her._

_"Hey there..." He hiccupped twice and rested his head on the table. "Who are you *hiccup* Are you new?" He asked. He looked like he had a hard time focusing on her. _

_"My name is of no concern to you, as we might not meet again. And yes, I am new to the town of Sander and this bar." She replied, not even caring to make eye contact with him. The bar owner came back with the water and pushed it to her._

_"Anything else?" He sighed, eyeing Elsword._

_"You allow under age drinking here?" She sipped her water while glaring, her hoodie fell off of her head to reveal two purple low pigtails. Her eyes also had a unnatural iris of purple. The bar owner looked at the bottles of empty alcohol._

_"Money is hard to earn these days, young lady. You'll understand when you grow up." The girl looked offended but shook her head._

_"Maybe I will." She replied harshly and took out a flyer and placed it in front of her, turning it around so that the bar owner could see. "I'm looking for this place." She whispered._

_The bar owner nodded, "You know magic or something?" The girl nodded. He pointed north-west to an old building. I observed the building. When I first arrived to this town, someone said that the building was only for fighters and mages. One who doesn't know how to even handle a katana, could never enter. "That's the building. Elsword's a member so he can show you around." He grabbed her glass and carried it away. Elsword hiccupped. _

_"So. What's your name? Since I'll be showing you around and all." He attempted again. The girl glared at him._

_"Aisha. Elemental Master." She spun around and walked out of the bar after leaving a tip for the bar owner. Elsword grinned and eyed the money and swiped it. _

_"Oooo. Pretty." He laughed, shoving it into his pocket. I groaned. Elsword was a thief also? He...skipped after Aisha. I stood up and walked over to the counter and left some change that was equal to the one that Elsword stole. I followed Elsword and Aisha quietly, trying to look casual. _

**_~Aisha's POV~_**

_Elsword was humming an annoying and outpitched tune and I facepalmed myself multiple times. Why did I, an ultimate mage, do to receive such a fate to even know the existence of an idiot such as Elsword? I slipped my hoodie back on and fastened my pace. Elsword quickly strided up to me, his eyes were in focus._

_"Hey, sorry about earlier. The guys were betting that I couldn't chug five bottles of- HEY! Are you ignoring me?" He asked, poking my side. I pursed my lips but let out a small giggle. He smriked. "You're ticklish?" He neared next to me, bumping into my shoulder. I stopped and so did he._

_"This is the place right?" I pointed at the building that was falling apart with broken board pieces. I grimaced. Maybe that bar owner was lying... Elsword grinned that annoying and goofy grin of his. _

_"Don't worry." He walked up to the building and snapped his fingers. A barrier was shown, elapsed around the whole area. He offered his hand. "Coming?" I hesitated and stepped up. Was I actually going to touch someone as filthy as him? Behind me a sound of a broken twig was heard and I turned around. A tall boy was standing, eyes wide open. He turned around and started to whistle._

_"Nice day isn't it?" He asked, laughing and slowly walking away. I grabbed a handful of his spiky hair and pulled him back._

_"Who are you?" I hissed, using my glare that was said to be an exact replica of Medusa's. He gulped and shrinked back. _

_"C-c-c-c-c-CHUNG, D-d-deadly chaser!" He stuttered, squirming. Behind me Elsword laughed._

_"Hey, it's the guy with Pikachu ears! I used to watch that show! My favorite pokemon was Jigglypuff. Those innocent eyes and she draws on people's faces!" He grinned and waved to Chung. "Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but Aisha there looks like she wants to kill you." I glared at him and he froze with a smile on his face. I lowered Chung and resisted the urge to touch those little ears...Chung looked down at my hand that looked like it was trying to grab something. He glanced at my mouth. _

_"You're drooling." He laughed nervously and pointed as his ears. "You wanna touch them?" He asked with a sly smile. _

_"Hmph." I turned around and pulled my hoodie up again, as it had fell down again. "Why would I? Now Elsword, I would like to be introduced with the headmaster of the assosiation of special abilities." I walked up to him again, Chung was following me._

_"Oh you see...Besides being an association it's also a school." He scratched the back of his head and Chung sighed. _

_"I'll join. I probably know everything since my I.Q is extremly high." I walked through the barriar, my body vibrated and Chung stepped next to me. Elsword raised an eyebrow._

_"Right." He spun around and I looked at the building. It no longer looked old and decaying, instead it was a shiny school with a very noticable sign. I tried not to look amazed. _

_I looked up at the moon again and a howl was heard. I widened my eyes a ran out of the barriar, and my vision was adjusted. The sight was horrible._

_Demons erupted from the sand and spirits floated around. Screams and cries echoes everywhere. I stared in pure horror. Elsword whistled and Chung loaded a gun. I sighed and held my hand out and Elsword put his hand on mine. _

_"Idiot! This is for me to summon my wand, not for your idiotic hand!" I yelled at him and he backed away, clearly ashamed. I held my hand out once again and a staff rippled from pure air. I grabbed it, and shot out a fire ball to test it. A fire erupted on the Western flank of the houses. I spun around and teleported a few paces ahead to hurry. Elsword caught up to me, dashing. _

_"What's the hurry? From my point of view it looks like you're trying to impress me." He winked and I looked at him in disgust._

_"I believe that you are mistaken." I replied. 'Keep dreaming.' Part of me thought and I shook the feeling off. I couldn't be rude to someone that I'd just met. I turned around to see if Elsword was catching up but he was gone. He'll be fine...I hope...I turned around and tried to teleport but all my energy was gone. I allowed my staff to float in the air to regenerate my stamina. I concentrated on my staff. 'Hurry...' Something fell onto my shoulder, and dropped onto the ground. I glanced at it. Blood. My hands shot out and grabbed my staff and turned to whack whatever was behind me. It was a blue demon with blood dripping from its claws and fangs. It raised its claws and I shut my eyes tightly athe raced myself for impact. The sound of steel cutting flesh gave me a reason to open my eyes. A man was shielding me from the demon, using his sword to fight back. Black crow wings fluttered around him. Crow? ...Wait, arent those Raven feathers?_

_"You going to just watch me fend for myself or actually help?" He asked, in a deep voice. I blushed and jolted. _

_"Cyclone!" A gust of wind pushed e demon back and it dropped to the ground, knocked out. _

_"Nice. But why was it purple?" The feathers...were gone. I shook my head and smiled. _

_"No reason. But thank you for uh, saving me. I'm Aisha." I smiled warmly and the annoying sound of Elsword coughing and hacking made me pissed off._

_"Ahaha. You actually smiled!" He looked amused yet slightly annoyed at the person behind me. _

_"I'm Raven." The man behind me held out his hand and I shook it, shaking hands was quite natural to mages. I pulled my hand back at stared at Elsword. _

_"Where's Chung?" I demanded. Elsword pointed at the house that was on fire before. To the side Chung was shyly being crowded with fan girls who were squealing quite loud. To my left, the sun was rising and the demons and spirits were disappearing. I felt mother tips of my mouth to find that I was still smiling. I changed back to my ice cold glare and frown. That...was the first time that I'd ever smiled a true smile that wasn't forced. I looked up at Raven who was chatting casually with Elsword, who was flaming. Did I smile because of Raven?_

* * *

**Rena: Why was I not in this chapter?**_  
_

**Eve: I wasn't either...**

**Ara: Same...**

**Me: As one author once said: WAIT YOUR TURN YOU FILTHY PEASANTS! Or something like that.**

**Elsword: You could've done better at the ending.**

**Me: As another author once said: WANNA DIE?**

**Aisha: Scary authors...**

**Me: I regret making you the main character.**

**Aisha: Forgive me!**

**Elsword: Make me the main character then!**

**Me: No way you Baka. Idjit. **

**Elsword: ...I'm a book?**

**Me: *facepalm***


	2. Obnoxious Spirits

**Me: *huff* Finally done...**

**Elsword: I bet that I would've typed faster. **

**Me: Nah, I was just lazy. **

**Raven and Chung: SHE ADMITS IT!**

**Me: -_- I'm too sick to deal with you people. **

**Aisha: You're sick?**

**Rena: So that's how you found time to update. **

**Me: Yep yep! *takes a big bite of icecream* **

**Everyone: o.o**

**Me: :D ...:I ... MY THROAT. *rolls around on the floor* **

**Elsword: ...**

**Rena: ^^;**

**Aisha: Shouldn't someone help her?**

**Raven: I will. *Stuffs spicy food down my mouth***

**Me: *choking* I HATE SPICY FOODS! *slaps Raven* **

**Eve: *slaps Raven* Fun...**

**Ara: o.o**

**Chung: Oh, welcome back!**

**Ara: I was never gone...**

**Elsword: This world has changed alot...**

**Me: Anyways~ Onto the story~**

* * *

_**Rena's POV**_

_I brushed my hair to the side, staring into the mirror. Aisha, the young mage that I'd been observing for weeks, was slapping Elsword, the idiotic swordsman, for doing something unspeakable. I tapped the surface of the mirror and the vision changed to view Raven and Eve. Both were anti-social and they both were watching Aisha and Elsword with little interest. I tapped the mirror once again and viewed the Prince Chung Seiker. He was polishing his cannon and readying bullets for his guns. The mirror then viewed all of them at the same time. _

"_These are the humans who we will be working with?" I whispered. _

"_Eve is a nasod, but yes they will be working with us, nee-san." Lime grabbed the comb from my hands and proceeded to brush the back of my hair._

"_They seem like good people… Don't you agree? Lime-chan, Rena-chan?" Amelia flipped a page in her book, glancing up to view the mirror. _

"_That girl… Aisha… I don't like her." I said as Lime handed me back the comb. "Amelia, you and Lime should stay here where nobody can see you." I commanded, truly wishing for this not to happen. _

"_Roger that~!" Lime winked. __**Identity: Green Forest Ranger Lime. Rena's Wind Sneaker Self.**_

"_Understood." Amelia finished the last page in her book and closed it. __**Identity: Wind Shooter Amelia. Rena's Grand Archer Self.**_

_I picked up my bow and headed out. "Find out more about the mage." I said and waved good bye. I closed my eyes, my serious look disappearing into a smile. All six of us will make a good team. But first, I needed to test them with the help of Lime and maybe even Amelia. __**Identity: Rena, Night Watcher.**_

* * *

_**Aisha's POV**_

_I stopped chasing Elsword and glanced up at the sky. "Something wrong, Ai?" Elsword asked, inching closer to Chung._

"_I feel like someone is watching us…" I muttered and Elsword looked at me, confused. I repeated what I just said in a louder voice. _

"_Oh." He spoke, not surprised. He took this chance to run behind Chung, who was polishing his cannon and reloading his silver shooters._

_I stared at the sky for another moment then snapped back to reality. "ELSWORD. I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME STUPID NICKNAMES." I yelled, speed walking to him. _

"_Eek!" He squeaked and cowered. _

_Chung sweat dropped. "What kind of man says eek?" He groaned. _

"_Well then…" Elsword replied. _

_Eve walked over to me, pulling on my shirt's sleeve. "Aisha, someone's coming." I patted Eve's head. I'd only met her a few days ago and she was already so cute and friendly. I turned around to see a figure running to us in a distance. I squinted and tried to get a better view. _

"_Who is that?" I asked Eve. _

_Eve blinked and said something that I couldn't hear. At the same time the person jumped into the air, yelling. _

"_AIIIII-SHHHHHHHHHHH-AAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNN~!" She glomped me before I had the chance to teleport away. My back met the cold concrete ground and I was paralyzed. My eyes widened as the girl smirked, her eyes half lidded before she changed her face and panicked. _

"_Ohmygosh! Aisha-chan, I'm sooooo sorry!" Tears came out from her eyes, although they were probably fake. Hmph. Two can play at that game….. I opened my mouth to say something when Raven, Elsword, and Chung rushed over. _

"_Aisha, you ok?" Elsword asked. Raven was pulling something out from his bag and Chung was glaring at the girl. I bit down on my tongue hard so that small tears fell down. _

"_Of course I'm ok. It just hurts a little bit, and I can't move." I grunted for extra effect. Elsword looked concern and picked me up, bridal style. _

"_Here, I'll carry you." _

"_E-elsword let me carry her!" Chung cried._

"_Chung, YOU'RE HOLDING A HUGE CANNON AND TWO FUCKING PISTOLS. I'LL DO IT."_

_I rolled my eyes to the left and saw the girl smiling at least until Raven took me out of Elsword's arms._

"_Both of you, stop fighting, I'll do it. Eve please calm them down." Raven started to walk away._

"_Request confirmed." Eve said while grabbing both boys by their ear and dragging them away. Raven looked down at me._

"_How do you feel Aisha?" He asked and I didn't say anything but I kept my eyes on the girl. _

_Her bangs covered her eyes and I felt suspicious. In the sky something glinted and I felt alert. _

"_Ra-" I started, but a vine appeared out of nowhere and Raven tripped and let go of me. Before I hit the floor again I saw the girl lift her head up and grin, flicking a strand of her hair behind her. _

* * *

_**Lime's POV**_

"_Lime-chan, was that really necessary?" Amelia asked glancing at my outstretched hands. I flexed my fingers and grinned. _

"_Just helping nee-san out." I stood up and stretched. I snapped my fingers and the vine was gone. Rena looked up at our camera orb and she nodded. I turned to Amelia, "See? nee-san approves." Amelia didn't even hear me as she focused on the video of Aisha. _

"_Look Lime-chan…" She pointed next to Aisha. _

"_Hmmm?" I asked, brushing my bangs aside to peer at the mirror. I breathed on its surface and cleaned it to make it clearer. I stared at the image. "WHAT?!" I yelled, enraged. "NOAH AND SPEKA?!" I clenched my fist and slammed it down on the mirror. "Those two bitches…" Amelia rested her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "Ame-san, tell nee-san about this." I demanded and she hesitated then nodded. I stared at the frozen picture of Noah and Speka with Aisha. 'That's weird…. Aisha's an Elemental Master, so why is Noah there?' I wondered and thought hard. They're of the same class…. If Noah's there then Speka shouldn't…. WAIT A MINUTE. I flipped a table over in frustration and I realized what Aisha was. I sprinted out of the house and tried to find nee-san. _

* * *

_**Eve's POV **_

"_We're sorry for fighting over Aisha." Chung muttered and Elsword nodded. _

"_That's more like it. Now shake hands." I watched them stare at me in alarm. _

"_Nice joke…." Elsword laughed and Chung did the same. _

"_Eve, you're so funny sometimes." _

"_I know right?" _

_I sighed and leaned against the couch. "Fine, have it your way then." I closed my eyes and my system activated. 'System activating. Any commands?' I opened one of my eyes and watched Chung and Elsword glare at each other until Elsword punched Chung. 'I want to know more about Rena. She seems to have a grudge against Aisha.' I responded. _

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR ELSWORD?!" Chung cried innocently. Elsword stuck out his tongue._

"_Because of you, I didn't get to carry my Aisha." _

"_She's not your Aisha…" Chung grumbled. 'Rena seems to have feelings for Raven.' My system said. 'NO DUH.' I replied, annoyed by my system and the two idiots before me. _

_I grabbed both of them by their sleeves and dragged them out of the karaoke room that we were inside before. "If I bring you two to Aisha, will you shut up?" _

_Elsword smirked. "Of course Eve~" He dropped a hand around my neck. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're annoyed." _

_Chung saw me twitch before I slapped Elsword across the face. "HOW DARE YOU." I yelled and Chung chuckled nervously. _

"_Eve, you're scary sometimes…" He watched Elsword slam into a wall and I wiped my hand on my shirt. I kept my poker face on and nodded. _

"_I suppose I am. Now let's go visit Aisha." _

"_Wait for me…" Elsword groaned. _

_~10 minutes later~_

"_We're sorry for the damage of your walls." Elsword and I said for the hundredth time. The woman nodded, satisfied. _

"_Now for the hundred dollars." She closed one eye and held out her hand. Elsword looked up and high-fived her hand. _

"_Up high! Down low! Aw you're too sl- Hey, you're supposed to bring your hand up high like this… then low like this… and I'm supposed to-" Elsword took the woman's hand and adjusted it according to his stupid words until I hit him on the head. The woman smiled._

"_Are you two a couple?" She asked. Elsword and I slowly turned to each other._

"_HELL NO." We both yelled at the same time, my face red and Elsword tried not to make eye contact with me. The woman noticed Chung and nodded. _

"_I see… a love triangle?" _

_Chung's face now turned red and we all yelled at the same time again. "OF COURSE NOT." _

_~5 minutes later~_

"_So for the last time, we're trying to visit a hurt friend. We didn't mean to damage your wall and there is no love between us three." I explained, my throat felt dry and I could head my system crackle as if it was laughing. _

_The woman sighed. "Fine, I won't charge you this time." She then walked away. _

"_How much time did that take?" Chung asked. I walked out side of the karaoke place without saying anything. I turned around and face Chung and Elsword. _

"_When we visit Aisha, you two will not fight. You will not raise your voices. And you will not bother Raven or Rena. Got it?" I tried to look stern._

"_Heh, you know nee-san?" A hyper voice whispered behind me and there stood a girl who looked exactly like Rena… except with short hair. _

"_Hey, isn't she cute?" Elsword whispered to Chung. _

_The girl's elf ears twitched and she looked behind me at the two boys. "__Oh hi~ I am Lime, the green forest ranger." She winked and blew a kiss. Chung looked away and Elsword had hearts in his eyes. _

"_Is this what they call love at first sight?" Elsword was drooling. Lime grinned and faced me. _

"_So, you know Rena nee-san right?" She asked once again. _

"_Yes, I do." I replied. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Eve."_

"_Aww, such a pretty name. It's like Christmas Eve or New Year Eve." Lime continued rambling as I fought the urge to slap her. _

"_My name is Elsword! I am single!" Elsword pushed me aside and locked eyes with Lime. _

"_My name is Lime as I stated before! I am single and not interested in you!" Lime giggled. _

_Elsword turned to stone and broke apart. "I was… REJECTED?!" He screamed, returning back into a human and sinking to the ground. _

"_Mhm~ But don't worry, I still find you cute." Lime winked again and I groaned. Chung grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Lime and Elsword. _

"_Come on Eve, don't bother with them. Let's go to Aisha." Chung said into my ear and I nodded. _

"_Hold it." Lime's voice changed and I spun around. "Don't walk away so fast… from yourself…" Next to her someone appeared. She was a beautiful nasod like me….._

"_Hi~ I'm the Ancient Princess, Apple! I only fight if I have to~" She said with a lot of emotion. Chung tugged on my hand. _

"_Eve?" _

"_Apple? As in the food?" Elsword looked up and had hearts in his eyes again. "IT'S ANOTHER PRETTY GIRL. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He exclaimed and Apple smiled and sat down. _

"_I would, but really, you're not my type. Know who is? That cute little boy over there is~" She pointed at Chung and Chung shivered and tightened his grip on my hand. "Now now Eve, if you don't let go of him…. We'll have to fight! Right Lime?" _

_Lime nodded, "Yep that is correct Apple-san!" Chung reached for his pistol and Elsword stood up and backed away from Lime and Apple. "I won't let you get near nee-san." Lime said darkly. _

"_Prince Chung Seiker, you are mine!" Apple yelled and summoned a huge fist from the sky. _

* * *

_Ara's POV_

_I sat on the roof of a building and took a bite of my sandwich. Lime and Apple against those three? This will be an interesting fight to watch._

* * *

**Ara: ONE LINE?! THAT'S ALL?!**

**Me: Calm down woman. You get the spotlight next chapter.**

**Elsword: In other words: You get the spotlight in two months when she updates.**

**Me: Nu! I'm going to update faster now!**

**Everyone: *coughLIEScough***

**Me: ._. Treat sick people kindly.**

**Chung: Yeah right.**

**Eve: If I may ask, if this ChungxEve?**

**Me: ^^; Still deciding on either ChungxEve or ElsxEve**

**Elsword: I thought that I was forever alone. **

**Me: Well... I lost my C rank... and won it back by killing an Elsword...**

**Rena: Oh. **

**Lime: Good job~!**

**Amelia: Ahaha...**

**Rena: Wait a minute... 3 guys... 9 girls... **

**Aisha: I don't think that Lime, Apple, Amelia, Speka, and Noah count.**

**Ara: Still. That's 4 girls, 3 guys. **

**Me: I'll work something out. Opening up a new poll for either ChungxEve or ElswordxEve~ May the best match win!**


End file.
